narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Kashogan
The Kashōgan (火床炉眼, "Fire Bed Eye", English TV; "Flame Bowl Eye") is the lesser-known dōjutsu kekkei genkai of the Gōka clan that appears selectively among its members. According to legend, it is supposedly a mutation of a power originating from another dimension, giving its wielder the ability of improved insight through heat vision and amazing destructive force through the chemical processes of combustion. Due to its rarity, the Kashōgan is a highly sought after commodity on the black-market. Rumors claim that its initial form is not its final progression, though the claims are yet to be confirmed. 'Acquisition' In most cases, the Kashōgan is activated when a uniquely powerful member of the Gōka clan with a potent development of the Hijinryoku (火神力, "Fire God Power", English TV; "Strength of the Fire God", or "Flame Power") kekkei genkai experiences a moment of intense passion, namely, the feeling of fervent anger and anxiety. Because of this, the power has been famed as the "eye whose source is in one's anger" (その源が怒っている目, "sono Minamoto ga ikatteiru-me"). Unique fluids already present in ones bloodstream through the kekkei genkai will flow into the veins and chakra cords leading to ones eyes causing a transformation of sorts. Those who have acquired the eyes say that the initial activation causes a burning sensation in their eye sockets that lingers for days and sometimes even weeks. Because other people do not have the Hijinryoku bloodline limit, the Kashōgan cannot be transplanted into another person's body by "normal" means. 'Abilities' The Kashōgan endows the wielder with two predominant abilities: heat vision (熱視力, "netsu shiryoku") and combustion force (燃焼力, "nenshō-ryoku"). Both powers are strongest when the eyes are used together. '"Heat Vision"' Also termed "infrared vision" and sometimes "night vision", this skill gives the user the power to both detect heat signatures at varying distance through their eyes. The closer the source the stronger the sensory perception becomes. If one focuses well enough, even microscopic sources of heat can be detected to a degree. Users can see heat signatures through solid objects. This strength becomes diminished when there are several sources in close proximity to each other. Veteran users, however, seem to be able to bypass this limitation. Depending on one's mastery, the entire infrared spectrum can become visible to an individual. This includes for both living and non living things.The colder something is, the more difficult it is to perceive. Bright objects have not been shown to limit the visual prowess of a person wielding the Kashōgan. Overuse of this visual aspect of the bloodline, however, causes great strain on a person. '"Combustion Force"' Through visual contact, the user of this power wields quick-working telekinetic energy. After channeling chakra through the eyes they cause people and objects to spontaneously explode into flames. It is done by increasing the kinetic energy of atoms and molecules which causes them to ignite. This ability is known as ?????. It is apparently a difficult technique to learn to use; some find it hard to focus on an object with enough "pressure" to initiate the combustion while others notice that veering ones sight even slightly will ignite the wrong target, resulting in undesired results. 'Also See' * Suzaku * Hijinryoku 'Trivia' * Kashō (火床) is translated to mean "fire bed". * The combustion ability the eye produces was inspired by Combustion Man from Avatar the Last Airbender and Superman's heat vision attacks. The "instability" of the technique originates with Cyclops from the X-Men. * Sometimes the eyes are noted to glow in the dark.